I Will Never Stop Looking For You
by HaNpllfan
Summary: Five months...Five months is how long Tommy has been looking for Lindy. Five long months without her, until one night changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**~I do not own Eye Candy just the storyline and Sasha.**

**This idea came to me after Lindy and Jake slept together and we knew he was the killer. I was not sure how it would work together and the uncertain ending helped out a lot. I haven't done any kind of fanfiction since early 2013 and this show has captivated me has brought my love for fanfiction again. Please review and let me know what you think I have an overall idea for this story but like most of my stories I just write as I go.**

Chapter 1

Five months. That is how long it had been since Tommy had last seen Lindy. In fact that is how long it had been since anyone had seen Lindy. In five months not much had changed. Sophia had almost fully recovered from being stabbed by Jake and had welcomed George into her home as a help to both of them. She was able to get rent and have someone there and he was able to have a place to stay and help tracking down Lindy. Connor stayed in touch with them as well and visited Sophia quite often as did Tommy's partner Yeager. Yeager and Sophia were not exactly dating but he did spend his fair share of time with and took very good care of her.

Then there was Tommy Calligan. Tommy spent his free time that he wasn't working on a case keeping his promise and looking for Lindy. He was almost positive that she had gone to her hometown and had even gone there once without any luck of finding her or Sara. Tommy knew for a fact that Lindy had the skill that if she didn't want to be found she would not be found. This brought Tommy to tonight, to the night that would change his life forever. This was the night where he did not find Lindy but she found him.

It was around ten o'clock and Tommy was on his computer trying his hardest to not find a dead end in his search for Lindy when he heard a knock at the door. It was late for most people to be leisurely out and about and Tommy just assumed it was Yeager or George with some new information. Tommy was surprised when he opened the door to Lindy. Lindy hadn't changed much over the past five months but Tommy could see that she had been out in the rain for a while and the dark circles and blood shot eyes meant that she had not had a great time away. Tommy then made his way to look at the rest of her and noticed a swollen stomach indicating that she had to be pregnant and pregnant for a while now. Lindy was the first one to say something to break the silence of what seemed like years.

"I, I was scared and alone and I didn't know where else to go." She stammered on still standing in the doorway with her laptop case and what appeared to be a backpack with her belongings in it.

"Come, come in." Tommy stumbled out, pointing her to his couch.

Tommy helped her sit down and immediately got some blankets from his guest room along with a bottle of water. Lindy didn't say anything else and Tommy knew he was going to have to try and get something out of her. He sat down beside of her on the couch making sure to not get to close and to not try and startle her.

"Lindy, are you okay." He asked her slowly touching her hands that were trembling.

"I, I don't know. I've been running for months trying to find my sister and everything ended up to a dead end and then I got a random text last night from an unknown number that. . . that." Lindy said all in one breathe and she couldn't finish before she started breathing heavy again.

"What did they text say?" Tommy leaned a little closer.

"It said…" Lindy took a deep breathe before she continued. "Did you miss me EyeCandy?" Lindy said before she started crying again. She didn't even think about it when she leaned into Tommy who automatically wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. It took Tommy a few minutes but he finally was able to get her calmed down enough to finish talking.

"Was there anything else in the text?" Tommy asked letting her lose something but not letting go of her hands.

"That's all I got. I freaked and didn't know what to do. I had been staying with an old family friend up home and just left. I called her later and told her a friend here had a big problem and she didn't question it. I jumped on the first train here this morning and knew you were the only one who would be willing to help me." Lindy told Tommy truthfully before looking down and getting to the hardest part, the part she had been dreading since she knew Tommy saw her stomach. "As I am sure you see I am pregnant. I found out a month after I left here. I was so scared but my friend Sasha, the one I stayed with, helped me through it. As I am sure you are wondering yes Jake is the father. I mean he is the only person I had slept with since Ben. I had some tough choices to make and no matter what I knew that abortion was not an option and that adoption was what I was going to do."

"Lindy, I am so sorry." Tommy said before she could say anything else.

"I regret everything. I regret it all and now I am here on your couch blubbering like an idiot."

"Lindy listen." Tommy began as he pulled Lindy's face to look at him. "I am not going anywhere. I will be here for you and I will help you to find out who is doing this. Jake is safely behind bars for the rest of his life and will stay there. I will never let anything happen to you again."

"Tommy? Can I stay here tonight?" Lindy asked shakily. "I don't feel like I can go to Sophia or George or even Connor yet."

"You can stay as long as you like." Tommy said as he sat up a bit. "You can have my bed and no arguments. I'll take the couch, believe me I've had beds much worse than this." Tommy said as he helped Lindy up from the couch. He then went into his room and grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt and handed them to Lindy. "Here wear these they are warm and clean and should fit." Lindy smiled before she disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Tommy looked around and could not believe what was going on. She was there, Lindy Sampson was in his apartment. She was safe and she was with him. He was broken from his thoughts when she came back in the living room in his clothes. She stilled looked good despite her bigger stomach which showed a bit through his t-shirt. She shyly walked over and grabbed her laptop before taking a seat once again on the couch. She opened the laptop and logged on frantically looking for something. Tommy noticed how frantic she was and sat back down beside of her this time closer than he had before.

"This is the only thing I could find out about the text that I had gotten. It was sent from a phone somewhere in my hometown and as soon as I found that out I came back here. I have to tell Sasha sometime, I'm worried about her, I just freaked and came here." Lindy began to ramble again.

"Lindy, you need to get some rest and we can work on this in the morning. I know you don't want to get your friends involved but we made need George's help." Tommy tried to reason with her.

"I know and I'll figure it out tomorrow. Tommy thanks for everything. I know that we didn't end on the best of terms but I really do appreciate everything you are doing for me." Lindy said as she leaned in and hugged Tommy. It was the first real passionate anything they had shared really ever.

"Lindy you don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you." Tommy said as he lightly rubbed her back in response. "One other thing my dog Boris is asleep in my room and tends to want to jump on the bed. I will try and drag him in here with me but he may end up back in there and I am pretty sure he weighs more than you do so don't be startled if he comes in."

"That's no problem. Thank you for this for all of this." Lindy said before flinching a bit and putting her hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked worriedly as he looked down.

"I'm fine. The baby just likes to kick when I am getting ready for bed." She said as she stood up and rubbed her stomach a bit until it settled down.

"Do you uh know if it's a boy or a girl?" Tommy asked not want to intrude too much.

"It's a boy." Lindy said before she walked past Tommy to his room. "Thanks Tommy." Lindy said one last time before going into the room. With the way she said it Tommy knew she meant thanks for everything and not just for a place to stay.

After a few minutes of trying to get Boris into the living room Tommy finally did and settled down to an interesting night's sleep full of dreams of Lindy and a peace that he knew would only come while she was just in the other room.

**I am not sure when I will be able to get another chapter up. I have a 10 page paper due this week for one of my grad school classes and many other things. Just know that this story is on my mind a lot and I can't wait to work on it. Also if you guys want to get ahold of me with ideas or anything else my Twitter is han_itsthelaw20. Please R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter and LoveMyGalaxy thanks for the input part of the reason for the mushy first chapter had a lot to do for Lindy with fear and hormones and for Tommy it had to do with the fact that she was safe and with him. I kind of went off of episode 7 for that side of him. I hope this is a little more in character for them ;).**

Lindy woke the next morning in a bit of a daze. She slowly sat up and all the memories came back to her. Memories of the killer, of Ben dying, her running from her home, and her ending up on Tommy's doorstep last night. Things last night had been weird for both of them. There was no way of telling where they stood and Lindy wasn't even sure herself. Whenever the thought of her completely forgiving Tommy came to mind she remembered how much it hurt to learn that she had been used.

Lindy stood here today out of options. She was alone and scared and Tommy was the only person she knew would help her. He hadn't given up her and she knew that he would help regardless of what he felt. He had made a promise to Ben after all. Forgiving Tommy completely would take some time and Lindy wasn't sure she had time.

Lindy soon made her way into the main part of the apartment where she saw Tommy making breakfast.

"I'm making eggs and whatever else you might like." Tommy said shyly as he didn't look up from the stove.

"Eggs are fine, thank you." Lindy said quietly as she sat down in the chair.

"Lindy are you sure you don't want more, I mean I don't want anything to happen." Tommy said as he walked over with a plate of eggs.

"Tommy, I've done this for five months now I think I can take care of myself I don't need you to take care of me. I don't need anyone to take care of me." Lindy almost shouted at Tommy as she took her plate of eggs and went to sit on the couch and eat them.

Tommy didn't have a response to Lindy's outburst and the only thought he had was 'there is the old Lindy I know.' Tommy finished make toast and poured himself a glass of orange juice before sitting down at the table to eat. He didn't want to upset Lindy anymore then she already was so he kept his distance. After about a half hour Lindy got up and took her plate to the sink and then made her way back to the couch where she opened her laptop. Tommy couldn't help but stare at hour beautiful she still looked regardless of what she had went through.

A few minutes later Lindy emerged from the bathroom in a black pair of jeans and a black shirt and her same old leather jacket that no longer would zip around her stomach. She struggled to get her boots on and then took her laptop and put it in her backpack.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked concerned.

"I'm going to find some answers." Lindy said matter-of-factly.

"You can't go alone, there is someone out there who is texting you and we have no idea if Jake was working alone or not." Tommy said as he walked into his living room area.

"Tommy I came here to tell you what was going on, not to have you worry about me and follow me around." Lindy snapped back.

"Lindy, listen." Tommy began as he let out a sign. "I am not trying to control you and I know last night was weird and all. I just worry about you. I know you can do it on your own and I know that you probably still don't trust me but I am willing to help." Tommy began from his place by the couch.

"Tommy." Lindy began as she walked closer to him. "I didn't come here for you to protect me I came here for your help. I came here because as much as I want to stay mad at you I knew that you would help me. I came here because I knew that you would still be looking for me." Lindy said with a sigh.

"Lindy I have never stopped looking for you and I am here for you," Tommy said standing his ground not wanting to step over his boundaries.

"I know and the way you can help me right now is to drive me to my apartment. It's a little far for me to walk and I may need someone if anyone is there." Lindy told Tommy who nodded as he went to get dressed. A few minutes later Tommy came out in jeans and a t-shirt and of course his leather jacket much like Lindy's. Lindy couldn't help but stare a little had how good he still looked. She had to remind herself that he wasn't hers and that he never could be that she was too messed up for him.

"Tommy why are you trying so hard to protect me?" Lindy asked Tommy as he was putting his shoes on.

"I just am okay Ben would have wanted it that way." Tommy said not looking up at her.

"Come on stop feeding me that Ben crap, I know you guys were friends and all but that can't be the only reason." Lindy said as she crossed her arms under her chest showing off her stomach even more.

"Lindy please just let it go." Tommy said in an almost angry voice.

"Tommy if I am going to learn to trust you again I need to know things and your keeping something from me." Lindy said as she moved closer to him.

"Because I couldn't even keep my own sister safe." Tommy practically yelled as he stood up and their eyes met.

"You have a sister?" Lindy asked in an almost whisper.

"I had a sister. She was killed by her boyfriend. I couldn't see what was happening in front of my own eyes. She died I became a cop. The end." Tommy said as he walked toward the table and picked up his keys and wallet. "Come on let's go if I remember right George and Sophia should both be at work and I can tell them I need something out of the apartment. I have a spare key."

"Okay." Is all that Lindy was able to say as she followed Tommy out of the apartment.

Tommy opened the passanger door for Lindy who slowly climbed in and then walked around to the other side and climbed in himself. He didn't say anyting as he drove towards Lindys old Brooklyn apartment. He couldn't get things off of his mind. He could stop thinking about his sister and regret and Lindy and keeping her safe. He thought about work and going back in a few days and not being able to watch Lindy.

**Anyway guys I know that was kind of short but you can see now why he cares so much for her. I am still in the process of my paper for school it has been nice where I am as opposed to snow and I have bad spring fever lol. Anyway please leave some feedback I love it when you do and the reviews make me want to write more so bad. xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

"So how is everyone doing?" Lindy asked Tommy, trying to lighten the mood some.

"Good, I mean as well as they can be. Yeager and Sophia are together." Tommy said and looked over to see Lindy smile at this. "Sophia is good she is almost completely healed. George, well George is George. He is staying with Sophia to help with rent and has been helping down at the CCU." Tommy told Lindy trying to think of who else there was.

"How about Connor?" Lindy asked as she looked out the window taking in New York for the first time in five months.

"He's good. He quit his job and now works for the New York Times. Well he does a lot of grudge work right now but he's working his way up." Tommy said before pulling in front of Lindy's apartment. "Lindy, I can go in and get whatever you need if you aren't ready to go in.

"No, I need to do this. I need to face my past one demon at a time." Lindy said as she opened the door.

"I texted Sophia before we left and told her I needed to look and see if you kept a journal. She boxed up some of your stuff and made room for George but she could never get rid of it." Tommy said as he opened the door for her.

"Hey, Tommy sorry I said I was going to be gone but I forgot my, Lindy?!" Sophia exclaimed as she ran across the room.

"Hey, Sophia." Lindy said as she wrapped her friend in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't call or anything." Lindy said as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked as she looked down at Lindy's stomach.

"I'm getting there. As you can tell things got personal between me and Jake before I found out and now I have this." Lindy said as she motioned to her stomach. "I came to go through some of my stuff that might be helpful for us to find my sister." Lindy said looking back at Tommy who was standing back not wanting to get in the way.

"Come on." Sophia said as she led Lindy and Tommy to what was now George's room. "Please ignore this part of the room George is a slob."

"Speaking of which when will he be home? I really don't want anyone else to know I am here, at least not yet." Lindy asked as she began to move boxes before Tommy came over and took them out of her hands for her.

"In a few hours but I will call him and tell him to meet me and Yeager for dinner. We usually go out and haven't yet this week. And Tommy I'll tell them you are too busy looking for Lindy." Sophia said with a smile.

"Thanks Sophia." Tommy said as he moved the last box for Lindy.

"Sophia I am so sorry I left, I couldn't stand to see any of you hurt anymore then you already were." Lindy said as she hugged her friend again.

"Lindy, please don't worry about it your safe and here. Later on we will talk about things but right now Tommy is where you need to be." Sophia said before she leaned in and whispered. "I have never seen anyone care about someone as much as he cares about you."

"Thanks, Sophia." Lindy said as she walked over to the boxes Tommy was going through. "I had a journal I kept after Sara went missing and one before about everything that was going on with my family." Lindy said as Tommy came across them.

"Maybe they will help us out, maybe find something in them. Also something about that creep." Tommy said as he moved the boxes back to the closet and saw the confused look on Sophia's face. "Someone contacted Lindy using the name Jake used and we are going to find out who it was."

"Lindy." Was all that Sophia was able to get out.

"Don't worry about me just stay close to Yeager and keep George and Connor safe. Hopefully I will be up to seeing them within the next few days." Lindy said as she rubbed her stomach to calm down the kicking baby, who had obviously woken up.

"We need to get going. I called in and told Katherine I had a family emergency so I have a few days off." Tommy said as he grabbed the books and made his way towards the other room.

"Maybe you could come over to Tommy's later?" Lindy asked Sophia who nodded in response. "I've really missed you."

"Tommy, do you want to help me find Sara so much because something happened to your sister?" Lindy asked Tommy once they got back to his apartment.

"I guess that's part of it, but mainly I just want to keep you safe and help you to be happy again one day." Tommy said as he took Lindy's coat and hung it on the back of the chair.

"I guess I'm just not used to people helping me. I mean my mom did, she was the best person in the world. Then one day she left and never came back. She was hit by a drunk driver and never made it to the hospital. Then there was my dad who was the drunk. He never cared for anyone and just up and left after mom died." Lindy began to tell Tommy, as she sat down on the couch beside of him.

"Are you all rough and have tough exterior because of that?" Tommy asked as he reached for his laptop to check his email.

"I guess so. I guessed if I didn't let anyone in then I couldn't get hurt. Then I let Ben in and he died and then I let Jake in and he got me pregnant and ended up being a killer."

"I guess maybe that's one thing we have in common." Tommy said with a slight chuckle as he opened an email. "Lindy this is from the precinct. It says that Jake wants to see you and he says that I know where you are."

"What? How could he know that?" Lindy asked. "I can't see him I just can't." She said as she stood up and began to pace.

"IT also says that he is claiming to know where your sister is." Tommy finished as he set the laptop down on his coffee table and stood up and gently grabbed Lindy's arm to stop her. "You are not going to see him I will make sure of that and as for what he knows about your sister I will find that out."

"Thanks Tommy." Lindy said as she finally stood still. "You know when I first met you, I would have laughed if someone had said we would be working together and be friends I would have laughed at them." Lindy said as she wiped the small tear from her eyes.

"So we are uh friends." Tommy said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I guess so." Lindy said as she walked towards the refrigerator. "But remember as friends you can't keep things from me and by things I just don't mean the case I mean your life too."

"Deal." Tommy said as he grabbed a few things out of the refrigerator to make dinner. "But before we go delve into my life let's make sure you two are safe." Tommy said motioning towards Lindy's stomach.

"Thanks, Tommy." Lindy said with a smile as she sat down at the table. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Maybe Tommy Calligan could be a great friend. Maybe he could be the one to save her.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update had a 10 page paper a while back and just crazy life. I know this chapter was pretty boring but I feel it was some stuff that needed to happen. Also I am still unsure what exactly happened to his sister but we will def learn about her soon. And as for Jake he has his ways and knows things. And lastly as for Tommy and Lindys relationship it is just friends…for now. I think that after what she's been through it will take a while for anything more to happen. xoxoxoxox**


	4. AN

Hey guys, no update right now, hopefully in a few days. Anyway I was wondering if anyone got an update for the chapter I posted Wednesday night. I have had no views and no real traffic stops along with no reviews. I am by no means begging for reviews or anything I am just concerned that the story is not working. Thanks guys just need some feedback but here's a little something for your time.

Preview

"Tommy, you don't have to hold it all in. You can talk to me." Lindy said as she walked over and sat down beside of Tommy on the couch.

"You don't get it Lindy." Tommy said as he stood up. "If you get close to me, aside from this case, you'll end up dead just like she did." Tommy said as he ran his hands through his hair and started to pace.

Hmmmm who is she? Anyway guys if you could give me some feedback that'd be great I just am concerned things are not working right lol also if there is a problem of any sort you can reach me on twitter Han_Itsthelaw20 xoxoxox


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay so here is a longer chapter for you guys 3**

After a long night of searching for more answers Lindy finally fell asleep on the couch around 2 a.m. Tommy picked her up and carefully took her to his bed where he tucked her in and just in her appearance.

"Lindy Sampson, don't even let anyone tell you that you are not the greatest person on this planet." Tommy whispered before he turned out his lights and made his way to the couch where he would fall asleep about an hour later.

Tommy was suddenly awoken by his blaring alarm clock around 8 a.m., an hour that seems to come within five minutes of Tommy falling asleep. It's Saturday so Tommy has the day off but that doesn't mean he gets to sleep in, as Boris reminds him as he starts to lick his hand that is hanging from the couch.

"We'll go for a walk in a minute boy go back to sleep." Tommy said as he rolled over away from the dog who in response jumped up on his legs in response. "Augh, I'm up geesh." Tommy yawned as he slowly made his way up to see Lindy coming out of his room still in his shirt and night pants. Although she had a few of her own clothes she still wore his and he hadn't complained.

"Hey." Lindy said shyly as she made her way into the living room towards the couch where Boris moved so she could sit down.

"How'd you sleep?" Tommy asked as he sat up and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"I slept better than I have in the past. Each night gets easier to sleep without nightmares but harder to physically sleep when he kicks." Lindy pointed towards her stomach.

"I can't even imagine trying to sleep with a person inside of me." Tommy said with a perplexed look on his face as if he was trying to imagine it.

"Some days are better than others. I am pretty sure that he only sleeps during the day however." Lindy said with a chuckle as she rubbed her stomach. She got up to get a drink but swiftly sat back down and hold onto the arm of the couch.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tommy asked as he leaned over and help onto her arm.

"Yeah, sorry sometimes I get up too fast and get dizzy." Lindy told him as she sat there for a second. "I'll be fine really."

After a few minutes Tommy got up to start something to eat and Lindy made her way to the bathroom to get a shower. Tommy was about to turn on the stove when he heard a thud and saw Boris run to the bathroom. Within seconds he heard the loud barks of Boris. They were not "Lindy, play with me" barks but rather something is wrong barks, causing Tommy to run across the apartment to the bathroom where he saw Lindy laying lifeless on the floor. Tommy fumbled for his phone in his pocket before calling 911 and grabbing Lindy and pulling her into his arms searching for any signs of life.

"Lindy, you're going to be okay. I promise." Tommy said as he began searching for a pulse.

Tommy followed the ambulance the whole way to the hospital not even paying attention to stop lights or signs. Luckily for him he had his squad car with him that weekend and as illegal as it was he didn't really care. All he cared about was Lindy. He got to the hospital just in time to see them wheeling her to a room in emergency.

"Sir, can I help you?" A nurse asked Tommy who had spent a few minutes pacing the room.

"I need to know how Lindy Sampson is" Tommy said as he looked around.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"She is uh my fiancé." Tommy said using the same lie that he had once before in a hospital.

"It appears as though they are going to admit her and that is all I know. If you take a seat I will let you know as soon as a doctor is available." The nurse told Tommy who took a seat in the corner of the room away from everyone else.

"Calligan!" Tommy heard someone yell and looked over to see Yeager walk through the doors.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he looked up from the floor with a few tears in his eyes.

"I heard them dispatch EMS to your house and when I got there no one was home so I came here to find you. Dude what's going on?" Yeager asked as he sat down beside Tommy.

"Lindy." Tommy said before he took a deep breath to continue. "She came to my apartment a few nights ago. She was scared, alone, and worse of all, she is pregnant with Jake's baby. She got a text from an unknown number and then last night Jake requested to see her." Tommy said looking at Yeager who just had a shocked look on his face.

"So why are you here now?" Yeager asked.

"She collapsed in the bathroom." Tommy said as he looked at Yeager who could tell just how upset he was.

"Man, I am sure she is going to be fine." Yeager said as the doctor came over to Tommy.

"Are you Lindy Sampson's fiancé?" The doctor asked and Tommy nodded. "She should be fine as well as the baby. She passed out due to what we believe to be stress. At only 5 months pregnant she still has a way to go and we want to keep her overnight to make sure she is okay and then I want her on bedrest for at least 3 weeks."

"Okay. When can I see her?" Tommy asked eagerly.

"You can see her anytime. She is resting and very tired but has been asking for Tommy, which I assume is you." The doctor said with a smirk. Tommy thanked him before looking over at Yeager.

"I'll go and call Sophia and tell her what's going on. I assume she knows." Yeager said looking at tommy.

"She does but no one else so please don't tell George or Connor." Tommy pleaded before he headed towards the room the doctor had told him.

"Hey, Calligan!" Yeager yelled after Tommy who turned to look at him. "Don't let her get away this time."

Tommy made his way through the hospital as fast as he could, it seemed that no matter how fast he walked it took years to get to Lindy. Once he had made his way to her room he stood there for a few seconds and gathered his thoughts.

When Tommy walked into the room it broke his heart to see Lindy in the state she was in. She was laying with tubes and wires coming from all over. Her still somewhat small stomach was exposed with wires and chords coming from every which direction, to keep an eye on the baby's heartrate. Lindy herself looked exhausted and sad. Tommy was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard Lindy say something.

"Huh?" Tommy asked as he looked over at Lindy.

"I said you don't have to stand in the doorway and block the view of everything." Lindy said as she lightly motioned for him to sit down in the chair between her bed and the window.

Tommy slowly made his way around Lindy's bed and sat down in the chair by her bed. It was close enough that if he wanted to he could easily hold her hand. Tommy smiled when she laughed at his awkwardness.

"Tommy lighten up. I'm okay, I guess I just needed some more drama in my life." Lindy said as she turned to talk to Tommy.

"Sorry, I just don't do well with hospitals and things." Tommy told her, then looked back up at the TV which was playing some kind of late night sitcom when a nurse came in.

"Sir, visiting hours are over soon." A nurse said to Tommy as she checked all of Lindy's vitals.

"Ma'am this is my fiancé and she really can't be alone right now." Tommy said as he stood and moved his jacket to show his police badge which earned a chuckle from Lindy who had seen the nurse apologize and leave the room.

"Seriously?" Lindy laughed as Tommy sat back down in the chair.

"Yeah, well they wouldn't tell me anything so you know." Tommy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The two of them sat in silence for another hour just talking about the tv show and other random things. Throughout the course of an hour Tommy found out Lindy's favorite childhood show was Full House because it was such a big family. Tommy also told Lindy his was Happy Days because he wanted to be the Fonz one day. Lindy could only assume this was where the leather jacket came in. over the course of the hour Tommy shifted slightly in the chair and laid his hand on Lindy's bed where it just felt right.

"Tommy, thank you for being there for me. I know that we have had our differences and everything but really at this point I wouldn't trust anyone else." Lindy said as she put her hand on Tommy's who in reply grabbed on.

"Lindy, I would do anything for you. Good night Lindy." Tommy said as he saw her slowly close her eyes and turn slightly to get comfortable. While doing this she absent mindedly brought her hand that was still intwinded with Tommy's to her stomach. Tommy wasn't sure what to do and just sat there and realized where his life had brought him. He had lost his sister and many other things but he had gained Lindy.

**A/N: Wow guys sorry for the long wait it's been hard to find time to write. Anyway please, please let me know if you get this chapter because I guess no one was able to read the last one or didn't get notified. Anyway I miss Tindy so much and my Tindy heart is still broken lol. **


End file.
